


Crucifix

by xphantomhive



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, matt is still alive, mentions of near and light, post-mello's death, someone might just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/xphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had worn that crucifix until his last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crucifix

**Author's Note:**

> This idea will not leave my head. I cannot stand it circulating in there any longer.

_Strange,_ Matt thinks, turning the crucifix over in his fingers,  _That a boy who killed was so religious._

And it was indeed strange, that Mihael Keehl had worn that crucifix until his last moments, when he was gasping for breath. It was strange that he prayed, constantly, for a better life. For a less shitty place to live, to possibly stay alive and have the lifespan of the average human being.  _But that never happened._ Is Matt's next thought, as a tear drips onto his striped shirt. The gun sits on the table, aside a pair of worn out leather boots. Another thing Mello had worn up until his last breath, when blood began to soak through his leather vest, when it began to form a puddle around him on the ground.

Turns the crucifix over again, twirling it around his fingers.

"Mello," He sighs, rubbing a gloved hand across his face. "Even in death, you never cease to amaze me."

He stands, then, hanging the crucifix around his neck. Walks to the bathroom, footfalls silent against the plush carpet. Finds the mirror, and halts in front of it, staring at his reflection. Though it does not look like him at all, with bags under his bloodshot eyes. His green eyes move to the crucifix, which is facing the wrong way. Reaches a hand up and returns it to it's normal state, the right way, where you have the ability to see Jesus hanging from it. That had been all he had wanted from the bathroom--the mirror, and so he walks back to the small living space, claiming a seat on the sofa.

"I know who you are, Kira." 

It was true. After the death of his beloved, he had worked twice as hard to figure out whom Kira was. Didn't take him long to come across the fact that the brunette, Light Yagami, who had once seemed innocent, was not so innocent after all. Matt did not make a move to inform Near, of course, because that wasn't what Mello would've wanted. No, Mello would've wanted Matt to finish the case before Near had the chance. So that, even if he was six feet under, it was almost his victory.

The redhead leans back, turning his head to the side. He can almost picture Mello next to him, messy blonde hair, blue eyes, fingernails painted black. Why had he ever painted his fingernails? He was supposed to be a man, and men did not paint their fingernails. But this was Mihael Keehl, and Mihael Keehl did strange things. If someone questioned him, the turnout wasn't pretty.

_"Why do you wear a crucifix, Mels? You're barely religious, and your life revolves around murdering people."_

_The blonde sneered, waving a glove-clad hand at his lover._

_"I was brought up religiously, therefore I wear the crucifix. Not to mention, that crucifix belonged to my mother. Before the accident."_

The conversation had been dropped there, Matt never speaking of that crucifix again. The same crucifix he had now removed from his neck, clutching it in his hands. He lifted it, held it to his face, and cried. Because Mello was never coming back, and he could do nothing about that. He set it down on his lap for a minute, and picked up his phone. Dialed the number of the Japanese Task Force.

"I'm Mail Jeevas, but call me Matt," Pauses to adjust his position and the crucifix. "Here's your answer; Light Yagami is Kira."

And he hung up the phone, hung the crucifix around his neck and grabbed the gun. Pressed it roughly into his temple, tears streaming down his face.

"We've won, Mello."

Takes his last breath, and pulls the trigger.

 

 


End file.
